This wind ain't the right wind for me
by Oochoo
Summary: "Ginny, je crois que je vais quitter Ron." Les deux jeunes filles, autour d'un thé au citron, discutent avec animation. "J'ai agi avec impulsion. J'ai cru que je l'aimais. Grossière erreur." "Mais tu ne vois pas comme il t'aime ?" "Justement. Il m'aime trop. Et moi je lui mens" OS


_Hey, salut, me voilà avec cet OS des plus singuliers (j'aime me faire de la pub inutile), écrit en un weekend sous une impulsion étrange, principalement motivée par les doses mortelles de thé que j'ai absorbées.  
Inspirée par ma rupture bizarre avec mon Ron à moi, j'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon sujet d'OS, et voilà le résultat final ! C'est donc quasiment totalement fidèle à la réalité pour le premier tiers, les autres, well ... Liberté de l'auteur.  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce que vous trouverez là !  
Un dernier mot, comme je le disais à me bêta-readeuse, "ça ne parle pas d'amour. Ce n'est même pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une affaire de pulsions"_

_Enjoy !_

**_THIS WIND AIN'T THE RIHT WIND FOR ME_**

**_Acte 1_**

Hermione marche le long d'un couloir de pierre du château, un petit parchemin serré dans le poing. Dessus sont marqués quelques mots écrits d'une plume adroite. Trois phrases, peut-être quatre. Pas plus. Des phrases courtes. Rien de précis, mais significatives. Elle avance. Des marches. Encore des marches. Un nouveau couloir, un tableau. Un mot de passe. Une salle bruyante. Elle s'avance vers un petit groupe. Ses amis.

« Ron, tu peux venir cinq secondes ? »

Tous deux sortent de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un parchemin glisse d'une main à l'autre, silencieusement. Des yeux bleus parcourent les lignes. « _Pas très Gryffon comme méthode, je sais _». « _Tu me plais_ ». « _Sois tu m'ignores, soit on reste amis, soit … _». Les yeux bleus se relèvent. Hermione se jette dans ses bras.

« Non, Herm', je peux pas » dit-il d'une voix grave.  
« Pourquoi. »  
« Je peux pas, c'est tout. »  
« Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. »

Il lâche un soupir, presque désespéré.

« Je veux pas que ça se finisse mal. »  
« Y'a aucune raison que ça finisse mal. » murmure-t-elle.  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

Il l'embrasse. Il la dépasse d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, ce n'est pas aisé. Elle met fin au baiser, et se blottit dans son épaule. Il sent si bon.

Ils rentrent dans la salle commune, de nouveau. Ils vont s'asseoir près de leur groupe, échangent des regards complices. Ils ne parlent pas. La journée s'égraine. Un malaise s'installe. Pourquoi cette distance ? Ne sont-ils pas ensemble à présent ?

Au moment de se dire au revoir, à demain, ils ne s'embrassent pas. Hermione le regarde dans les yeux. Elle voudrait que sa déception se lise dans sons regard. Et ils se séparent, sous le regard quelque peu suspicieux de Ginny.

Ils passent la nuit sans dormir. Les idées fusent et s'entrechoquent dans leurs esprits. _« Qui de nous deux est le plus faible ? » _s'interroge Hermione. _« J'ai tout gâché, quelle idiote. » « Il faut que je lui laisse du temps, j'imagine. » « Mais combien … »_

Au matin, ils avaient conclu un accord tacite. Devant Ginny, Harry, et Neville qui passait par là, ils s'embrassent.

Les jours filent. Et quelques doutes surviennent. Hermione tombe malade. Une certaine apathie s'installe, par intermittence. Une vision manichéenne. Leur relation est mise à l'épreuve. Durant un cours de potion, l'ambiance est si glaciale entre eux que même la température du cachot parait agréable en comparaison. Au sortir de la leçon, Hermione prend la main de Ron. Par ce geste elle lui dit que tout va bien. Et tout va bien.

Ils passent quelques moments dans le Parc. Loin de tous, ils sont bien. Elle est dans ses bras, elle peut sentir battre son cœur. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer. Un autre jour ils travaillent côte-à-côte. Sa main est sur la cuisse de Ron, et la sienne sur son genou. Innocentes caresses. Mais l'étude de l'Arithmancie en devient tout de suite plus ardue.

Les semaines filent. Quatre. Une nuit Hermione rêve. Elle est dans un territoire atone, blanc et infini. Une allégorie est là, avec elle. Celle d'un homme. Une bribe de poème lui revient en mémoire.

**_« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,  
Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même  
Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend. »_**

Voilà son inconnu. Il est là, et avec lui tout est juste.

Au réveil, elle s'accroche à ce rêve. L'empreinte laissée sur son esprit est si puissante. Elle en est hallucinogène. Elle ne la quittera pas. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Dans son lit elle pleure de cette perfection irréelle qui jamais ne l'animera comme elle a animé son inconscient.

« Ginny, je crois que je vais quitter Ron »

Les deux jeunes filles, autour d'un thé au citron, discutent avec animation.

« J'ai agis avec impulsion. J'ai cru que je l'aimais. Grossière erreur. »  
« Mais tu ne vois pas comme il t'aime ? »  
« Justement. Il m'aime trop. Et moi je lui mens »

Hermione marche le long d'un cachot de pierre, Ron à ses côtés. Ils n'échangent pas un mot. Ils se dirigent vers un renfoncement austère, sous un escalier. Un pesant silence s'installe. Elle réfléchit à ses mots. Ce n'est pas aisé.

**_By the morning she was gone without a sound  
The sun shone in and her things weren't all around  
And the only thing she had left me was a line  
At first I couldn't understand it:_**

'This wind ain't the right wind for me'

Elle part. Elle le laisse là. Ce n'est pas facile.

**_I'm looking over my shoulder  
But she's not there, no she's not there  
She stepped out of the cycle and ran away  
'This wind ain't the right wind for me'_**

**_Acte 2_**

Hermione est en cours de Métamorphose. Elle observe le jeune homme quelques rangs sur sa gauche. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Sa peau. Son allure. Sa posture. Tout chez lui l'attire. L'appelle. Rien ne sert de fermer les yeux. Il est toujours là.

Elle sait qu'il n'est pas seul. Pansy et lui. Tout le monde le sait. Elle sait aussi que quelques fois, il n'en tient pas compte. Ces filles là, on ne les connait pas. On sait qu'elles y sont passées. Rien d'autre. Ça se sait.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne la dérange pas ? Pourquoi élabore-t-elle des plans alambiqués ? Drago, c'est une folie qu'elle ne peut se permettre. Pourquoi le ferait-elle, c'est stupide. D'ailleurs, que pourrait-elle faire, concrètement ? Ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde.

Elle s'observe attentivement dans le miroir de la salle de bain des Préfets en Chef. Il y a quelques jours elle possédait sa propre chambre. Mais la hausse des mesures de sécurité fit décider aux directeurs de maison de ne plus laisser les étudiants vivre seuls, en cas d'attaque. Son appartement et celui de Drago avaient alors fusionnés. Ca ne lui déplait pas.

Son reflet ne répond pas à ses interrogations. Est-elle belle ? Peut-elle prétendre un quelconque droit auprès de lui ? Lui plait-elle ? Elle s'inspecte sous les moindres coutures. Ses cheveux, son nez, sa bouche, ses pommettes. Elle sourit au miroir, fait les yeux doux. Elle souffle, dépitée, et part.

Un cours de Sortilèges. Elle le fixe. Il est d'une telle beauté. _« _Ç_a ne devrait pas être permis. C'est injuste » _Est-il vraiment en train de lui jeter un regard en retour ? Cette nonchalance, cette intelligence, cette beauté. Comment fait-il pour vivre avec cette magnificence, perpétuellement ?

Un cours d'Arithmancie. Elle gribouille dans la marge de son parchemin de calculs. Il la hante. Son visage parvient toujours à la surprendre, comme si elle avait oublié que désormais elle pensait de la sorte. Qu'elle s'était permis de penser de la sorte. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Maintenant elle aime ça. Elle rêvasse.

Hermione vient de passer l'intégralité du cours de Métamorphose à le fixer. Son regard ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Il se perd dans les méandres de ces cheveux, de ce corps qu'elle devine parfait. Elle n'avait jamais déshabillé quelqu'un du regard comme elle le fait maintenant. A-t-elle changé, ou simplement grandi ?

Cette fois c'est certain. Il l'observe en retour. Ils s'observent. Hermione n'était pas étrangère aux œillades volées au détour d'une leçon trop longue. Elle avait même, pendant une courte période, dérobé des coups d'œil à Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mais dès qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il l'avait vu, elle détournait la tête, rougissante. Cette fois c'était différent. Elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle l'observe. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Tout est bon à prendre.

« Dray, dis-moi, il s'est passé un truc avec Pansy récemment ? Elle tirait encore une de ces têtes … Ca a chauffé avec elle ? »

Hermione écoute plus ou moins innocemment à la porte de sa chambre. Dans leur salon commun, Draco discute avec Blaise.

« C'est l'idée. Elle est au courant de ce qui c'est passé avec Mary. »  
« Ouh, ça sent mauvais ça … Vous êtes toujours ensemble du coup ?»  
« C'est pas la première fois qu'elle sait pour des trucs du genre. Elle joue la fille outrée et dégoutée par mon comportement, mais elle peut pas s'empêcher de me pardonner. »  
« Elle a vraiment pas de face. »  
« Blaise, ferme la, c'est toujours ma copine. »  
« Ça va .. Et tu la vois toujours, Mary ? »  
« C'était juste comme ça, donc non. Par contre, avec Ether … »

Étonnant comme ça ne la dérange aucunement.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle se sent tellement tractée vers lui. Elle pourrait passer une éternité à le contempler. Pourrait-elle espérer plus ? Surement. Il suffit qu'elle abandonne les dernières entraves qui lui collent à la peau. Une certaine estime de soi. Mais non, tout s'est déjà dissout. Dissous dans des yeux scintillants, dans une chevelure incroyable.

Hermione est sous ses couvertures. Elle espère pouvoir rêver de Draco cette nuit. Le sommeil ne vient pas. Alors elle songe. Après tout, elle ne perdrait rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'estime de soi. Juste de liberté. Elle est assez mature pour décider de son corps. Et Draco vaut tous les hommes du monde. Elle le sait. Si elle y parvient, tout sera différent.

« Alors, la cohabitation, tu t'y fais, madame la Grande Préfète-en-Chef ? »  
« Très bien oui. Draco et moi n'avons pas tant de rapports, tu sais »

Fort heureusement, Harry ne perçoit pas le double sens malencontreux d'Hermione. Et cette dernière ne peut que refréner l'éclat de rire qui monte en elle devant le quiproquo qu'elle a failli créer.

Un matin, ils se lèvent en même temps. Ils se rencontrent dans le salon commun. Elle le détaille sans gène. Sa chemise est entrouverte, il n'a pas encore mis sa cravate. Elle relève légèrement les yeux , et croise son regard. « _Qu'il est beau. »_ Ces trois mots martèlent son esprit.

Dans son esprit toute barrière est tombée. Elle s'approche de lui, et maintient son regard gris bleuté. Elle pose ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, et sans hâte, elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils n'iront pas en cours ce matin. Ils sont Préfets-en-Chef après tout. Ils peuvent se permettre quelques libertés.

**_Acte 3_**

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si aisé. »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« T'avoir à moi. »  
« Mais tu ne m'as pas. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi, à moi seul. »  
« Je sais bien. Mais là, tout de suite, tu es à moi. »

Hermione s'extirpe du lit moelleux. Elle ramasse ses vêtements.

Elle se retourne, et voit Draco toujours dans le lit qui la regarde. Il est toujours aussi beau, c'en est bouleversant. _« Je l'ai eu à moi. Et il est aussi sublime. » _Peut-être qu'après tout, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était lui voler un peu de sa magnificence. Lui en prendre et la garder pour elle.

Rhabillée, Hermione marche le long d'un couloir. Pas besoin de fermer les yeux, les images lui viennent toutes seules à l'esprit. Plus que des images, des sensations. Un souffle chaud. Des mains qui courent. Une beauté merveilleuse tout contre elle, qui l'observe. Ses mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Chaque souvenir affluant dans son esprit l'étonne. Etait-ce un rêve, ou a-t-elle réellement été entre les bras délicatement musclés de cet Adonis ? Non, non, c'est vrai pourtant. Mais c'est tellement surprenant, et délicieux.

Son entrée dans le cours de Sortilège se fait dans un silence imposant. Une nouvelle prestance accompagne chacun de ses pas. Le professeur Flitwick ne lui pose pas la moindre question. Elle n'a même besoin pas de lui jeter un regard.

Harry ne lui pose pas de questions. Ron, quant à lui, reste à l'écart. Lui et elle avaient mis en place un semblant de relations convenables, uniquement dictées par la nécessité de travail commun qui leur est imposée. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lui redemande à être ensemble. Tout s'était écroulé alors. Le fou avait écrit une lettre. _Une lettre_. Et dire que c'était Ginny qui lui avait conseillé cette méthode. Pour la première fois, Hermione avait un peu perdu foi en le raisonnement de sa meilleure amie.

Elle monte dans ses appartements après le repas. Elle y trouve Draco, attablé dans le salon près de la bibliothèque réduite. Il se lève quand elle entre, et s'approche d'elle.

« Pansy ne m'a encore gueulé dessus. »  
« J'en suis ravie. »

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle ferme les yeux, c'est inévitable.

Ils se rapprochent, leur corps entrent en contact, leurs lèvres se trouvent. Le ventre d'Hermione entre en ébullition, pour la deuxième fois. Elle est en train d'embrasse cet Adonis, encore. Rien n'est plus savoureux sur Terre. Rien.

Cette fois, ils vont dans la chambre d'Hermione.

C'est désormais ainsi entre eux. Ils se croisent dans leurs appartements, et ils en oublient tout. Ils se croisent seuls dans le château, et ils en oublient tout. Dans le Parc. Mais dès qu'une âme, vivante ou non, matérielle ou fantomatique, est aux environs, ils agissent absolument normalement. Personne, ni même un Occlumens, ne pourrait deviner une seule bribe de l'exacte nature de leur relation. Principalement parce que personne n'aurait l'excentricité d'aller s'aventurer dans leurs esprits respectifs.

Hermione sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir profiter de cette perfection aux yeux gris. « _C'est une chose de le savoir, c'en est une autre de le voir_ » se dit-elle, dans un sentiment qu'elle pense être de la crainte. Mais non, rien. Elle a vu Draco embrasser Pansy. Elle a vu Draco mettre son bras autour d'une demoiselle dont elle ignore jusqu'à la maison. Elle pense qu'elle devrait souffrir. Elle pense qu'elle devrait être jalouse. Mais non. Rien.

_« On n'est pas fait pour vivre à deux. En couple. Ni nous, ni personne d'autre. C'est notre nature profonde.»_

Elle observe son Adonis endormi. Son torse dénudé scintille presque sous la lumière lunaire. Son visage divin est reposé. Des fois encore elle n'en revient pas d'être dans le même lit que lui.

Un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils sont très peu à avoir continué ce cours. A peine une dizaine. Elle le contemple. Elle a l'impression que sa vie pourrait s'y résumer. La contemplation de Draco. Lui aussi l'observe. Et pour une fois il lui sourit, brièvement. Sa beauté n'en rayonne que plus.

« Pansy a encore piqué une crise ce matin. En plein cours de Potions. Rogue a adoré. »  
« C'était pour quoi cette fois ? »  
« Elle a appris pour Abigail. »  
« Abigail … C'est bien cette fille brune, les cheveux très courts ? Elle est à Serdaigle non ? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne »  
« Comme tu dis. Par contre, Pansy a décidé que c'était trop. Elle m'a lâché un pitoyable 'C'est terminé entre nous', et elle est sorti du cours en pleurant. C'était le moment préféré de Rogue je crois. »

Le temps passe. Aucune rumeur ne s'installe. Dans un lieu clos tel que Poudlard, cela relève du miracle. Chaque secret est normalement ébruité au bout de quelque temps par quelque fantôme mal avisé. Pas cette fois. Personne ne sait.

« Hermione, je pense toujours à toi, tout le temps, c'est trop dur, il fallait que je te le dise. »  
« Ron… Tu sais bien ce que je vais te répondre, tu te fais souffrir inutilement. On a déjà eu cette discussion trois fois, trois fois de trop. »  
« Mais je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? »  
« Tu te fais souffrir là. »

Les vacances de Noël sont là. Ron et Harry sont rentrés au Terrier, Hermione est restée. Elle a refusé sa propre invitation de Mme. Weasley, prétendant des montagnes de parchemins à rendre, couplées avec des obligations de Préfète-en-Chef. Comme c'est pratique.

Dans le Parc, elle se tient debout devant le bord du Lac Noir. Il neige, de gros flocons lourds tombent sans discontinuer. Sans bruit. Autour d'elle tout atone, blanc et infini. Dans un silence étouffé, des pas approchent. Son allégorie est là. Celle d'un homme. Cette fois ses cheveux sont blonds. Et autour d'elle tout est juste.

* * *

_Et bien voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a intrigué, questionné, perturbé, peu importe, qu'elle a divertis au moins ;)_

_Est-ce-que Dobby peut espérer une review ?_

_Erg, non, rassurez-vous, je ne porte pas de taie d'oreiller crasseuse sur moi.. Elle est au lavage pour le moment._

_Allez, zib' à tous !_

_Oochoo_


End file.
